(Don't Go) Chasing Waterfalls
by The New Leo
Summary: Karen is hiding something and Ruby Tucker is very determined to get it out of her - and of course, use it against her every chance she can. Karen/Ruby PWP.


When she realized she had a talent, she didn't know what to do with it (considering she didn't actually _know_ it was a talent at first, she just thought she'd pissed herself).

Karen didn't dare ask her brother about it. It wasn't as if Kenny wouldn't give her the information, but it's just, come on, there is nothing more awkward in the entire world than discussing your masturbatory habits with your brother. Instead, she just made sure to yank the sheets off the bed as soon as it happened and put down towels to sop up the mess. Cue her throwing her sheets in the laundry so her parents wouldn't ask questions; she did _not_ want to be on the other side of that conversation.

She didn't tell Ruby about it, either. She knew if she did that one of two things would happen: she'd either laugh her ass off and make fun of her for it relentlessly or she'd make sure to torture the fuck out of Karen and make her do it every. Single. Time. So that was definitely something she was never going to find out about. Ever.

* * *

Too bad it's hard for Karen to keep anything from Ruby, especially when Ruby has her mouth all over Karen's skin. It's damn hard for her to keep her mouth shut at all, noises pouring out and neither girl making any effort to stifle them.

"Fuck," Ruby purrs while she sucks a hickey onto Karen's neck, biting hard enough to make her cry out. "I don't even need to touch myself when you make noises like that."

Karen whimpers at the statement, sweet in a way only capable of one Ruby Tucker. She gasps and digs her nails into the carpet of Ruby's bedroom floor, her voice failing her as she tries to speak, "I'll try to be quiet..."

"Dude, no." Ruby pins Karen's hands where they are and she bites her harder. "I have to deal with hearing my brother on a daily basis. He can deal with hearing something out of my room. At least the noises in here sound sexy," she coos, drawing the barest of fingertips up along Karen's thigh, making her squirm. She presses her hand against the crotch of Karen's tights, up under her skirt, and raises a perfectly-arched eyebrow. "My, my, it sure is warm up here."

Karen tosses a pillow at Ruby and crosses her arms over her chest, trying (and failing) to make her chest look more impressive. She isn't even a bean pole anymore and she's still a member of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee; Ruby has played sports since the second grade and her tits are amazing. How is that fair?

Ruby catches what Karen's doing immediately and rolls her eyes, leaning forward to take Karen's hands off her chest so she can unhook her bra and place reassuring kisses to each breast, going the extra mile to milk more noises out of Karen by licking and sucking at them. When she pulls off, her gaze is warm but her tone annoyed. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you that I think you're gorgeous before you'll believe me?" Karen tries to speak, but Ruby palms against the wet spot at her tights and effectively shuts her up. "Honey, you're beautiful, and I don't just go around telling everyone that." She finally gets a laugh out of her, and she can feel Karen riding against her palm so she keeps going, "Plus, I'm pretty sure I'd want to fuck you even if you had a dick. Speaking of which..." Ruby grins and Karen's eyes go wide as saucers as Ruby stands and digs in a black plastic bag. "I have one!" Her grin gets wider – if that's any more possible – and she displays the strap-on cock in her hands proudly.

All Karen can do is stare and squirm where she sits, that all-too familiar rush going down south. If Ruby hadn't have moved her hand, there's no doubt it'd be soaked. The thing in Ruby's hands is absolutely fucking _terrifying_ to someone who's never seen a dick up close (she's walked in on Kenny in the buff before and there is no way they actually look like that thing Ruby's holding, she knows) – but exciting at the same time, because she's getting wetter the longer the tension builds. "Um," she finally gets out, laughing, "How...?"

"How did I get this beautiful, wonderful, thing?" Ruby reiterates, holding the purple cock in her hands, the straps of the harness flapping about as she displays it. "Well, my dear, it's called I am eighteen and you are not. Therefore _I_ can take my brother's car and go to a sex shop in Fairplay and pick up a few things with which to surprise you. Did it work?" she asks, still holding on to the thing as she drops her head in Karen's lap and smiles up at her.

"Um, well... I definitely don't know what to say," Karen says, taking a strand of Ruby's hair and tucking it behind her ear, where it falls back into disarray a moment later.

"Do you wanna try it?"

Karen doesn't like to think that she's a pushover, it's just that the girl in her lap can get her to do just about anything just by looking at her. It most certainly does not help matters when Ruby is looking at Karen like she is now, darting her big blue eyes from the floor and back up to Karen, nervously chewing on her lip. Why she never got into acting is anyone's guess.

Karen rolls her eyes as she concedes, "Okay, but only because you look so fucking pathetic."

Ruby grins and sits up, pulling her shirt off in the process. "That's my girl," she coos, running a hand along the side of Karen's cheek. Karen shivers and Ruby lets out a satisfied laugh. Karen has got to get better about all this because Ruby is obviously a power-hungry wench.

Still, she relents and lets Ruby climb over her lap and go back to worshipping her breasts, making Karen cry out and arch her back into Ruby's mouth. "Well, aren't we a little eager."

"It's your fault. I barely even.. masturbated before I got with you," Karen whispers, already digging underneath her tights to get at the elastic of her panties, making it easier for her to get them both down her legs in one go. The feet are sticking a little and Karen squirms, leaving it to Ruby to take over the job for her. She pulls the tights off Karen completely and tosses them across the room, leaning over her and forcing her legs open while she buries her face in the thatch of curls there, breathing her in. "I take full blame for it," Ruby finally speaks, her voice changing tone completely in this state.

Karen bites her lip and she breathes out shakily, her fingers already sliding through Ruby's hair, keeping her face plastered where it is at her crotch. She can feel the warmth of her breath on her skin and it makes her squirm even more, a new wave of excitement rushing between her thighs.

She can feel Ruby's tongue lapping at her folds and over her clit, and already her body is shaking. It's not like she's the easiest gal in the world to give an orgasm, but she's just really excited, okay? Ruby looks up at her with those big eyes of hers, mostly dark with desire now, and Karen covers her face so she doesn't have to look at her.

"What, do I need to put a bag over my head?" Ruby quips, still looking up at Karen, determined to get her to gaze back down at her. She may not be working with her mouth anymore, but her fingers are teasing Karen in all the right places, her thumb working quick circles over her clit.

"N-no," Karen squeaks out, head falling back against the bed as she squirms, her hips working to try and fuck Ruby's hand. "Just.. really.. excited, apparently."

"Uh yeah, you're telling _me_. Why won't you look at me?"

"You'll make me come.." Karen may as well sound like a rodent now, with as squeaky and breathy as her voice is.

"I thought that was the point? Sweetie, you're not a dude, you can come like, twelve times. I've seen it happen," Ruby smirks before going down on Karen again. Her fingers are still working expertly over Karen's clit, her other hand holding her open nice and wide.

Karen has her hands in her hair and then back in the carpet, pulling and swearing, her voice failing her when she finally comes, her toes curling and her muscles clenching tight.

Ruby smiles and licks at her where she knows she'd still be sensitive until she has her completely clean, and she sits up, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Why are you always so scared of that?"

Karen takes a moment to get back to herself and then she sighs, swallowing hard before she tucks her knees up to herself as if to hide her body. She rests her head on her knees and looks off to the side, staring at the poster of Megan Rapinoe on the back of Ruby's bedroom door - which she has realized is not placed there randomly; that shit is fapping material.

Ruby frowns at Karen but she just sits on her knees and waits for her to talk. When Karen gets like this, it's best not to push the issue but just wait until she's ready to speak, and so that's exactly what Ruby does, acting as if there were other things she'd planned to do today other than fuck Karen silly.

Karen's almost shocked that Ruby hasn't bugged her, but glad for it at the same time because she's still shaky - and not from the orgasm. Well, not entirely. She straightens her hair out and finally looks at Ruby, her head resting at the space between her knees where she's holding herself, as if her legs are a stand and she can't hold herself up without them. She sighs, and after a long bit of silence (too long for both of them), she finally speaks. "I have to hold back."

Ruby balks at Karen and she can't help herself when she says, "Skinny bitch say _what_?" She basically immediately regrets the decision. Karen groans and curses under her breath, hiding her face again, and Ruby sighs, shushing her as she moves forward closer toward her. "I mean... no, why are you holding back? That's completely _not _the point of this. I don't want you to hold back."

"Because you'll make fun of me," Karen blurts out, her skin doing a fine job muffling her words, but Ruby still hears her because she promptly asks why, running fingers through Karen's hair. It actually helps, and Karen can feel her resolve soften. "No, I know you will, but you have to promise not to."

"Karen, what on fresh hell are - oh, holy fucking shit." Lightbulb.

Karen looks up a quick moment and then gets up to hide her face in the pillows on the bed, flopping down so hard she knocks the black plastic bag o' fun onto the floor and doesn't give a fuck about it.

Ruby, also apparenly uncaring about the bag, sits down next to Karen and plays with her hair. "Karen fucking McCormick, if you're trying to tell me you're a squirter and you're holding back from _that_, you will not like me very much."

She throws Ruby's hands off her and turns around, glaring at Ruby. "I already don't like you."

"Well I meant you'll fucking hate me because Jesus fucking Christ don't you _dare_ tell me you possess that wonderful, wonderful gift and fucking won't even let me see it."

"Wonderful, really? I had to fucking use Google after it happened to make sure I hadn't just pissed the bed." Karen's face is a lot more red than she wants it to be, she knows by how warm she feels just talking about it. She can't believe she's even talking about it. But she is, and she tries to look as mad as possible while doing it. She's not though, shockingly, and she's getting aroused talking about it because Ruby has no qualms whatsoever. She hasn't ever seen it happen and she still wants to see it/talk about it. Sure, they've seen it happen in porn, but none of that is real. Thus why Karen had to use Google, because it certainly didn't look or feel like anything Jesse Jane did on camera. "Let me just remind you that I don't have a smartphone. I had to Google it on Kevin's fucking computer and erase all traces of it. _I _may know about Private Browsing, but he sure as hell doesn't and - ugh." She gags at the thought of having to discuss any of that with her family.

"That's all well and good, Karen, and I'm happy for you, really. But lemme see," Ruby purrs, and she crawls over Karen - still fully-clothed, mind you - and kisses at her neck, sucking hard enough that there will definitely be a mark later and as if to distract her even more, she trails both hands down Karen's chest and whispers things into her ear while she fondles both her breasts.

Karen gasps and clenches her thighs together. She should be mad at Ruby for tossing everything over her shoulder like that, because can't she see how embarrassing this is? Well, no, she can't, because she's never seen it happen in person. Karen's overreacting, she knows, and with Ruby's hands and lips on her she can't think about anything other than how ridiculous she sounds.

She giggles when she feels Ruby's breath tickle her cheek and her ear, and her cheeks are already flushed enough for the both of them. "I don't think that's legal here. But... nnn. Fuck me with that thing you bought and I'll show you."

Ruby stops her kissing a moment and looks up at Karen, biting her lip in thought. She can feel how wet the crotch of her pants and her panties are and she has to clench her thighs twice as hard when Karen finally speaks. "God, I fucking love you."

Karen smiles and she responds by switching their positions, pushing Ruby down onto the bed and kissing her, her fingers already working to unbutton her capri pants. Now Karen has the upper hand, and she loves feeling Ruby's fingers sinking into her hair and her hips canting up toward her hand. She pulls off to breathe, and she's panting when she gets Ruby's pants off her. Ruby always has a habit of wearing lacy underthings and it drives Karen absolutely fucking crazy. She knows she does it on purpose, too.

"Jeez, and you always wanna joke about how wet _I_ get..." She chuckles and shimmies the lacy panties down her thighs, the garment so sopping wet it slides out of her hand and onto the floor. They both laugh and Ruby pulls her in for another kiss, taking Karen's breath away.

"You're wearing too much," Karen whispers against Ruby's lips as she pulls away, sitting on her lap and reaching under her shirt to lift it up and off her, laughing at how eagerly Ruby is already working at unhooking her bra.

"Tell me about it. Glad you said something, though. Felt it would have been rude if I mentioned it while you were feeling sorry for yourself." Karen bites hard at her neck and Ruby all-but screams, clawing at her back and grinding up against her. "Fuck. Get me naked so I can fuck you, asshole."

"I hold all the power right now. Are you really sure you want to speak to me like that?" Karen quips, pinching one of Ruby's nipples before burying her face in her cleavage, moving slowly toward one with her mouth, her fingers pinching and pulling at the other. "Plus, r-tard, you're already naked."

Ruby looks down to check, as if she didn't believe her. Well, that would explain the breeze. She whines at Karen and kisses at her lips, nibbling gently on her bottom lip as she pulls away. "I want you," she moans out, her voice sounding alien to her in that moment.

Karen nods and whispers how bad she wants it and Ruby leans over the side of the bed and picks up the bag, along with the toy she'd purchased. Karen picks it up and stares at it, rolling the thing over with her hands. The harness itself is made of nice-quality leather, attached with nylon straps to go around the hips and thighs. She's never used one so she doesn't know how sturdy they are, but she assumes that Ruby would have done her reasearch.

And she would be right, because when Ruby is digging through the bag, she pulls out a brand-new, unopened bottle of lube, a smaller and a larger dildo, and even a little, tiny bullet. She shrugs and pushes her short hair behind her ears, trying to do something to hide the fact that she's getting a little nervous. "I didn't know what you'd be comfortable with, so I had the girl working help me pick out some stuff," she explained, pointing to everything.

She sat up and gently plucked the strap-on out of Karen's hand and showed her how it worked, "It's got a little O-ring here - that's the rubber bit - and it goes around the base of whatever size cock you want on it. And you just buckle the straps back down when you attach it," she explained, demonstrating as she went along. The particular cock that was attached to the harness looked more like a vibrator - a Jack Rabbit to be exact - than it did a dildo. She at least knew that much, that the phallic toys were typically called dildos and a vibrator was, well, a vibrator. Okay, it's a vibrating dildo.

"This one looks fucking intense," Karen laughs as she sits next to Ruby and runs her fingers over the purple cock. It's not particularly large, just a little more flared at the head and thinner as it leads toward the base, but it's intense in the fact that it's a Jack Rabbit meant to be on a fucking strap-on. That's cray.

"We don't have to use this one if you don't to; that's why I bought others."

Karen nods and she looks at the thing. It doesn't look like it would be all that scary when they're actually using it, but the thought of having something like that in her is altogether arousing and fucking terrifying at the same time. Ruby is giving her space, staying back and holding back from saying/doing a lot because just from glancing back and forth from the toys to her, Karen can tell she's ready now. But so is she.

She hands it over to Ruby and nods. "Okay." Before Ruby can get too excited, though, she holds up a hand and swallows. "It has to be done a certain way, though, or it won't happen. Like, you have to..." And she positions herself like the night she discovered it and positions her fingers in the air, trying to explain it to Ruby but she cuts her off before she can get very far.

"G-spot, I know," comes Ruby's response, and Karen blinks, nodding. "Baby, I know what hits it. I've been studying this shit for years. Do you think I'll hit it?"

Karen answers honestly, first staring at Ruby's tits (of which she had a perfect view, being right in her face) then up at her and says, "Honestly, I think I could do it even if you don't hit it. Because it's you. And..."

Ruby doesn't give her a chance to finish and instead cuts her off with a "fuck" before pouncing on her and kissing Karen hard, letting her taste herself on her tongue. Karen still squirms when Ruby does it and that is exactly why. Anything to make this girl squirm is right up her alley. When they break apart, they're both panting, and Karen is visibly shaking, already letting her fingers drift down to start the job. "Hurry..."

Ruby laughs and gets off the bed to step into the harness, pulling on the straps until they're tight around her thighs. "You say that like I can hurry with something like this." When she's got the harness on comfortably enough, her eyes roll back into her head and she moans, messing with the remote to make sure the thing actually works. It worked at the counter, but of course it'd be just her luck to get it home and have it crap out. "Fuck. So glad I went with this one..." She smiles because she can feel the thing vibrate against her (just barely) and can only imagine how it'll feel inside of Karen.

Karen's still touching herself, moving her fingers faster when she finally sees Ruby in her full get-up. It's not something she ever thought she'd see or even want to see, but it's enough to make her want to give herself another orgasm, apparently. Ruby knows they don't need lube between the two of them, but she lubes the thing up anyway, wanting to make it feel legit at least. She smacks Karen's hand away and shakes her head. "It's hot, babe, really, but I can't have you too tired before I'm even in you."

Karen settles herself against the mattress and lets Ruby help, her breaths getting shallower the closer the purple cock gets to her dripping cunt. "Ready?" Ruby asks, and Karen nods, a little too eagerly. She grips the base of it and slowly wedges it between Karen's folds, watching as her cunt swallows it up. "H-how is it...?"

Karen doesn't know how to feel. She's never used a vibrator inside herself before, just the ones against her clit, but this one does both and she's already breathless, looking up at Ruby and nodding for her to move. She pushes Karen's legs up to spread her open wider and wedges herself in between them, slowly moving her hips just enough at first to get the toy inside, and then when she feels comfortable and Karen isn't showing signs of discomfort, she just sort of rolls her hips, pausing and pressing the thing against Karen so the rabbit is vibrating against her clitoris.

Karen is already wiggling and squirming against the bed, digging her hands into the sheets as she fucks herself up with Ruby's thrusts, letting the thing vibrate against her clit for as long as she can stand each time. Then they both get an idea and Karen takes a hold of the remote connected to the vibrator and she uses the trigger button on the back to control the functions, cursing when she finds one she likes. She lets the remote lay on the bed and rolls her fingers over her nipples, trying to overstimulate herself as much as possible (she knows that's how it happened the first time).

Ruby is going nuts and she's saying filthy things while she moves her hips and lets the toy stimulate the both of them, making sure to tilt her hips in just a way that it's getting Karen's clit. It must be doing a good job, because her thighs are shaking and she comes as she lifts her hips off the bed, her body still going nuts even after she's done – but she's not. She speaks weakly, "Don't stop…" and Ruby quickly pulls the harness off her body and yanks the toy as gently as she can out of the confinements of the harness and fucks her with it with just her hand, watching as she squeaks and actually looks in pain.

Her eyebrows worry together and she bites her lip, "Are you sure? It looks… painful."

"Yeah," Karen says, shaking her head and tilting her body with the thing, feeling that familiar tug at the pit of her stomach. "Keep going!" Ruby nods and she tilts the vibrator as far as it can go comfortably, knowing she's brushing it right against Karen's G-spot. She sure is screaming like it's there, anyway. She covers her mouth and warns, "Gonna…!" digging her hands into the sheets and pulling, pulling hard while she's worked over with the toy, and then she's coming again, but so much more intensely, hips in the air as a rush of odorless, colorless fluid escapes her cunt, muscles contracting around the toy. She sobs a little as she comes down and runs her fingers through her hair, smiling a little as she opens her eyes to see an obviously dumbfounded Ruby, staring down at Karen's cunt and the mess she made.

"Good fucking Lord and I thought you were hot when you came _before_. You gotta fucking do that for me again."

* * *

Karen cannot even imagine how red her face is by the time she actually leaves Ruby's house, and she feels bad for the state in which she left things. It got messy and on short-notice, they didn't know how to clean it up. She was right, though: as soon as Ruby learned of this power Karen possessed, she deemed it her life's goal to make it happen every time (if not _just_ for the fact that Karen squeaks and squeals and even _screams_ a little - unlike anything Ruby had ever heard and she'd do very bad things to hear that every day for the rest of her life). It happens the next three times Karen comes over, and every time her face is redder than a tomato, despite all the sweet lady kisses assuring her how awesome it is.

It is awesome, she finally learns to accept, and it's more of… a gift. A good gift, not like your period. But a nice one, like forgetting that you had a Hersheys bar shoved in the back of your desk drawer when you're really craving chocolate. It doesn't happen every time, but Ruby certainly knows the ropes now and still tries to coax it out of her as much as she can, just _because_ she can – because she knows (and loves) that Karen would never share this would someone else, ever. It's hers, their little thing that they can giggle about together.

Ruby never ceases to amaze Karen; how she can be so calm and collected about everything. Like when Karen pulls out her phone and reads, from Ruby: "_well mom didn't find the strapon but she asked me if i've started wetting the bed again" _and she just hides her face, laughing her ass off in her bedroom.

"_**well then I guess it's a good thing my family is poor and we always have plastic sheets on hand" **_She holds her phone to her chest and laughs as she looks up at the ceiling, her face getting red as she recalls the last few times she's been over. "_**probably should have told you that before now, huh?**_"

"_yeah bitch might have been nice to kno. so bring them over now, never too late to be prepared for a next time ;)"_

* * *

**A/N: That awesome title up there? That would be thanks to Chasing Rabbits. Other titles considered: "Squirtle Was Always My Favorite Pokemon"; "Slippery When Wet"; "Dirty Little Secret." Even though it's a PWP, this thing actually takes itself pretty seriously. You know, despite the image and the title. I had to have a _little_ fun with it!**** Many apologies to Hannah because I told her I'd post this MONTHS ago. I'M SHY, OKAY? **

**Thanks for reading! xx**


End file.
